


Song prompts

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: This is going to be ongoing as I come up with ideas based on songs. Basically, I have little snippets of story between lyrics. It's not necessarily evenly spaced, just based on where it makes sense to put them in. The chapters will all be unrelated one-shots unless otherwise specified.





	Song prompts

_ If you said goodbye to me tonight _

_ There would still be music left to write _

 

Newt stood at the railing as the ship pulled away from New York Harbor. He knew something had fundamentally changed in his life. He had only known her a few days, and yet, saying goodbye was gut-wrenching. As the Statue of Liberty faded into the distance and he faced the expanse of the stormy Atlantic Ocean ahead, Newt realized there was only one thing he could do:  _ finish that book. _

 

_ What else could I do _

_ I'm so inspired by you _

_ That hasn't happened for the longest time _

 

Back in his cabin, Newt locked the door and added some muggle-repelling charms for good measure. Then he stepped into the case. It would still be a few hours before he needed to do rounds, so now was as good a time as any. He got out his quill, parchment, and notes. He had not felt this level of inspiration in a very long time. And he really did miss her already. It was only a few hours since he’d said goodbye and promised to come back with his book. And now, he was going to make that happen as soon as humanly possible. 

 

_ Once I thought my innocence was gone _

_ Now I know that happiness goes on _

 

As he dipped his quill to begin writing, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was the photo of Leta that he’d kept in the shed all these lonely years. Something had broken in him the day he took the fall for Leta, something he thought might never be repaired. He suddenly wondered why he even had this picture. He was no longer broken. It was too early, of course, to know where things with Tina would lead, and yet, he knew something was different now. He could move on. He might even find true happiness sooner than he ever thought. 

 

_ That's where you found me _

_ When you put your arms around me _

_ I haven't been there for the longest time _

 

Eventually, the bleating of the creatures called, so Newt went on his evening rounds. When he finished, it was still early, but Newt decided it was best to go to bed so as to make the coming time adjustment easier. He locked his case for the night and slid under the covers on his cramped cabin bed. It took him awhile to fall asleep, as he wasn’t really tired. And it didn’t help that his brain kept replaying the events of last week.The death sentence...and then that horrible Death Cell...the blur of action as he fought off their captors...her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. Her arms around him. He had done it. He had caught her. She was safe. 

Of course, he had not thought too much about it in the moment. Running for their lives was the immediate concern. But in reliving the memory, he could savor the moment as much as he wanted. He  _ had _ felt something for a split second as they clung to each other and looked in each other’s eyes. It was the start, he now reflected, of a bond between them. Oh, he didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but he knew there was something there. He drifted off to sleep hoping to feel her arms around him again soon. 

 

_ Oh, oh, oh _

_ For the longest time _

_ Oh, oh, oh _

_ For the longest _

_ I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall _

_ And the greatest miracle of all _

_ Is how I need you _

_ And how you needed me too _

_ That hasn't happened for the longest time _

 

Back in his miniscule London flat, Newt really threw himself into his work. Aside from eating and sleeping, he also took a bit of time to write to Tina, or, on those happy days on which an owl came by, to read her letters. Her letters often ended with her asking about his progress. Did she need him as much he now knew he needed her? If so, that would be quite miraculous, in his estimation. The last time that happened, it had only gone one way. He was beginning to understand what Queenie had said about takers and givers. He fingered the edges of the invitation to the upcoming launch party, then folded his letter around it, and sent it off with his owl. 

Although he’d been expecting to be the one to travel to bring her the book, that was before his publisher foisted this stupid launch party on him. Newt hated parties, and being the center of attention could only make things worse. He desperately hoped Tina would be able to attend. Not just because he very much wanted to see her as soon as he possibly could, but also because he felt he needed her in order to survive the party. 

 

_ Maybe this won't last very long _

_ But you feel so right _

_ And I could be wrong _

_ Maybe I've been hoping too hard _

_ But I've gone this far _

_ And it's more than I hoped for _

 

On the morning of March 19th, Newt fed his creatures very distractedly. In just a few hours, he’d be seeing Tina again. She was going to be staying for 3 days. He had 3 days to see if he could move to a new stage. And yet...was this really right? Would she want that? Besides, how would it work, being on different continents and all? And though they’d warmed up to each other quickly, things had been quite combative at the start, and it was quite likely to eventually come out again in moments of stress. They were quite different in temperament, and came from different cultures. This would not be easy.

And yet, she felt so right. In the brief time they’d known each other in person and the two months of correspondence, he sensed their connection growing, and it simply felt right. Like a piece that had been missing for a long time had been found. Whatever obstacles there were, well, they’d just have to figure it out. Whatever was starting to grow between them deserved a fair chance, and he was going to give it that chance. 

 

_ Who knows how much further we'll go on _

_ Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone _

_ I'll take my chances _

_ I forgot how nice romance is _

_ I haven't been there for the longest time _

 

Tina was absolutely stunning that night, and having her there gave him the comfort and confidence he needed to get through the dreaded party. As he steered her around the dance floor, his hands at her waist, he reaffirmed what he’d decided earlier. He was going to give it a chance, regardless of the challenges. He had forgotten how nice it was to love and be loved. 

_ I had second thoughts at the start _

_ I said to myself _

_ Hold on to your heart _

_ Now I know the woman that you are _

_ You're wonderful so far _

_ And it's more than I hoped for _

 

By some miracle, Newt found a way to disappear from his own party, and bring Tina with him so they could talk alone.

“Tina,” he began, “I believe I owe you a book.”

“Indeed,” Tina chuckled, “I’ve been waiting all night for the promised goods.”

“But there’s something I need to bring up first,” he continued, gazing into her eyes for way longer than he ever looked into anyone’s eyes. “From the moment I left New York, I have been waiting to see you again. And as we got to know each other through letters, it only confirmed what I had begun to notice from the moment I caught you.”

He paused for a moment. Tina’s eyes looked a glassy. He felt bad bringing that up in what he was hoping was about to become a happy moment, and yet, without that, they wouldn’t have made it this far.  _ Get a grip _ , he admonished himself. He took a deep breath, and continued, fully composed. 

“Tina, I believe we could have something wonderful together, if you’d permit me to court you. I know it won’t be easy. We don’t even live in the same country. And I’m not an easy person to get along with, I know how much I annoy people. But you are a remarkable witch and I want to be with you, and no one else. We can figure out how to deal with being in different countries and other challenges that may come up, but I want so much to make it work, as I believe we have the start of something special.” 

Tina’s eyes were welling up. But she was smiling, the same smile as when they’d last parted. “Yes,” she breathed, “I’d like that very much.” She pulled him into a tight embrace, which he quickly returned as soon as he’d gotten over the shock that she’d agreed. They loosened their grip but remained with their arms around each other, gazing and smiling. Their noses brushed, and before Newt knew it, they simultaneously brought their lips together. 

 

_ I don't care what consequence it brings _

_ I have been a fool for lesser things _

_ I want you so bad _

_ I think you ought to know that _

_ I intend to hold you for the longest time _

 

Eventually, they broke apart from kissing, but continued to hold each other. Tina was the first to say something. 

 

“I believe you still owe me a book, Mr. Scamander,” she admonished him playfully. 

 

“In due time, love,” he planted another quick kiss on her lips, “whenever I can bring myself to let go and rummage around my pockets. Now that I have you here, I just want to hold you for as long as I can.” 


End file.
